Suzoko & Kurama
by Synthetic Toxic
Summary: Suzoko and Kurama get together what else can I say?
1. A Strange meeting CHAPTER 1 IS REVISED

Lunarose: Sorry this is the only format my computer will let me do plus I am working on improving the story this chapter is revised I hope you like it ! I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho!  
(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)  
"What a beautiful day" I said looking up at the sky. My dark blue hair was sprawled out around me on the ground. I was out in my rose garden in the back of my estate.  
"Madam, Madam! Oh where can she be! The conference is starting!" A male voice called from the main house. I didn't bother to move because I knew that he couldn't see me. I fashioned my garden that way people couldn't see me from the main house or the stables. The voice kept calling my name liked I cared to talk to them. However before I continue let me tell you a couple things about myself.  
(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)  
My name is Suzoko Herakashi. I am a Super A class fire cat demon. I am 902 years old (so I think I lost track a long time ago). (However I look 18 so I have been told.) I am 5'8 and 120 pounds I am very fit. I have violet blue eyes and ankle length dark blue hair (as you already know). I am a Leo. My flower is the rose. I have the only rose garden that lasts all year long as far as I know. My flowers feed off of water and sunlight just like any other flower would except my flowers feed off of spirit energy too that is what keeps them alive all year long. I am one of the lucky demons I have lived my life in peace. I lived my life pretty much black and white. I didn't even know that soul mates existed until one day a person I thought was out of my life for good came back with a bang his name is Suichii Minamino aka Kurama. I looked up at the sky rembering that day a long time ago.  
(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)  
It was about two years ago, it was a beautiful day such as this one I was out in my rose Garden lying down on the ground looking up at the sky. I had an important conference to go to and I didn't feel like going. So I was hiding from my butler Hitro who I can hear fussing from the main house because I had disappeared again.  
"Hitro you just don't know when to just give do you?" I said chuckling to my self. Just then I heard rustling in the tall bushes a few feet away from my rose garden I jumped up to see to check out what the noise was from just then a man with long red hair with emerald green eyes emerged from the bushes clenching his side I could smell blood everywhere. He looked seriously injured. I looked down and saw that the hand that was clenching his side had blood running through his fingers.  
"Help me please." He said as he started to collapse. I jumped over one of my rose bushes and ran over and caught him just as he was about to hit the ground.  
"You're pretty strong and fast for a lady of stature." He said jokingly as he looked up at me weakly and tried to force a smile on his face.  
"You mean I'm pretty strong and fast for a demon." I muttered.  
"What was that you said?" He asked looking up at me still. Just then it dawned on me that I said it out loud.  
"Oh I didn't say anything, not anything at all." I said hurriedly as I carried him to the house. He was quiet for a couple of minuets as if he was thinking.  
"Oh ok." He said just as we reached the house. Just then my butler Hitro came running out the front door and down the main steps in a fury.  
"Oh shit here we go bring on the pmsing butler" I whispered to him.  
"Madam! Where the world have you been have you not heard me calling you! The king is on the videophone…" Hitro's voice trailed off when he realized that there was an injured man in my arms.  
"Madam who is he?" Hitro said as he sniffed the air and raised his eyebrow.  
"I don't know Hitro. I was …..uhhhh….. working on my garden when the bushes started rustling and then he appeared." I said "Now would you please move so that I can put him in the house and attend to his wounds"  
Hitro stepped aside and assisted my in bringing the strange young man in my house.  
I put the man on the on the couch in the living room.  
"Hitro may you please keep our guest company while I got get some bandages and Disinfectant?" I said turning around to look at him.  
"Yes ma'am" He said as he bowed to me. "Thank you Hitro" I said as I turned around and left the room.  
(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯) 


	2. Hitro's story 2 is revised

Hey Chapter 2 is finally revised I hop you enjoy (¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)  
After Suzoko left Hitro turned to the stranger and looked at him with a bit of contempt.  
"You're a demon are you not?" Hitro asked him.  
"Ummm yes but how did you know?" he asked looking surprised.

"Your blood… It smells like my master similar but not and it doesn't smell like the blood of a mortal." Hitro replied.  
"You can smell my blood?" He asked."Yes not to mention its all over you even a mortal would be able to smell it"  
"Mortal? But how are you able to smell my blood? And why do you refer to humans as mortals? What are you?" The stranger asked.  
"You see I use to be a vampire. I was one of the undead for approx. 500 years. I was about ready to meet the sunrise when Madam Herakashi pulled me into a cave as the sun was rising and said that she had a proposition for me. 'My name is Suzoko Herakashi I can give you back a shred of your humanity if that is what you wish. How ever you must be loyal to for the rest of your natural or unnatural life however you would like to put it.' I agreed so she gave me back half of my mortal life and I have been loyal to her ever since. When I asked her how did she give me back half of my mortal life she just simply said 'I'm a demon I can do many things.' And then she proceeded to tell me about herself. Even after I turned half human I never lost my abilities and the reason I call humans mortals is because that is what we vampires call those who are not damned or not a demon. "Hitro replied.  
"Oh ok that makes sense. So that is how you knew that I was a demon?" He asked.  
"Yes" Hitro replied.  
"Your master is she a demon to"  
"Yes, however I do believe I have already said that"  
"May you please tell me more about her?" the stranger asked.  
"Yes I can, her element is fire. That is why there is a fireplace in every room. She rules the cat family she has a lot of cats as her pets. Her flower is the rose. That is why she loves her rose garden." Hitro said.  
"How old is she"  
"She is over 900 years old. She lost track along time ago. Her birthday is 2 weeks from now on Friday the 13th of October"  
"Interesting." He said "How does she keep her rose garden so beautiful all year round?"

"She feeds it with sunlight, water, and her spirit energy"  
"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Hitro asked.  
"No"  
"Good, now I have some questions to ask you"  
"Ask what you will"  
"First of all what is your name"  
"Kurama"  
"What is your Demon name"  
"Yoko"  
"OK what is your element"  
"Earth"  
"What is your animal"  
"The Fox"  
"What is your flower"  
"The rose the same flower as your mistress"  
"How did you get hurt"  
"I was fighting these two monsters named the Tougero Brothers not to far away from here, and his sword cut me and my blood was flowing to fast and refused to stop. I knew I had to get out of there fast or else I would die"  
"Ok, last question how did you find this place"  
"My rose led me here." Kurama said as he showed Hitro his rose.  
(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯)(¯·..··..·´¯) 


	3. Meanwhile Suzoko's View

MEANWHILE (SUZOKO'S VIEW) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I was on my way back with the bandages when I heard Hitro and our guest talking.  
  
I stopped at the corner of the stairs to listen.  
  
"My name is Kurama" our Guest was saying  
  
I thought  
  
"My demon name is Yoko"  
  
I  
  
thought as I snaped out of my thoughts and paid attention to their conversation.  
  
"What is your master's name" Kurama asked  
  
"My name is Suzoko Herakashi" I said as I walked in to the room.  
  
"As you know I'm a demon thanks to Hitro"  
  
"Madam I am so sorry please don't be mad at me."  
  
"I'm not mad at you Hitro I think he figured it out when ever I helped him. Is't that right  
  
Kurama."  
  
"Yes it is true. You have a very distinct scent. I can't quite place it though."  
  
" Yes it has been a very long time hasn't it Kurama?"  
  
"Yes I suppose it has Suzoko. Is that what your calling your self now?"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
" You have changed Suzoko."  
  
"I know.So why did you come here and don't you say it was an accident for I know  
  
better than that. You can't up and appear out of nowhere all the time Kurama."  
  
"I know Suzoko. I had to finish that last mission though. I'm sorry."  
  
" YOU GOT MY HUSBAND KILLED DURING THAT LAST MISSION. YOU TWO  
  
SHOULD OF LEFT IT ALONE BUT YOU HAD TO CONVIENCE HIM TO GO  
  
WITH YOU ITS YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!" then I turned to Hitro please bandage  
  
up his wounds for me I'm in no shape to." I said as I left the room trying not to cry.  
  
I was lying down on my bed when I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
It was Hitro.  
  
"Madam his wounds are very deep its going to take awhile for them to heal over would  
  
you like me to refer a place to stay ?"  
  
"No its ok Hitro I can't turn my back on him he may stay here as long as he needs to."  
  
"But Madam."  
  
"Its ok Hitro."  
  
"Yes Madam" he said as he closed he door.  
  
"Oh Hitro please show our Kurama around"  
  
"Yes Madam"  
  
Ten minuets later there was another knock on the door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Madam, Kurama insists that you show him around."  
  
I thought  
  
" fine would you please tell Kurama that I'll be down there in a second"  
  
"Yes Madam"  
  
"Thanks" 


	4. Chapter 4: Downstairs Suzoko & Kurama

CHAPTER 4: DOWNSTAIRS (SUZOKO & KURAMA)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I walked downstairs to find Kurama in the living room right where I left him. His chest  
  
was bandaged up and he was waiting patiently for me.  
  
"Kurama why did you ask me to show you around instead of Hitro?"  
  
"Because that way I could explain what happened." Kurama replied  
  
"There is nothing too explain Kurama so leave it at that." I replied.  
  
"Your room is this way please follow me." I said as I walked up the stairs. Kurama  
  
followed. We reached the 3rd floor. I turned right and stopped out side a door with a  
  
Lion jumping painted on it.  
  
"This will be your room for the time being. There are towels under the bathroom sink. If  
  
you nee anything ask me not Hitro he does enough already.Got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"You need your sleep good night."  
  
"Good night Suzoko" He said as he walked into his room and shut his door.  
  
"Hitro come out of the shadows I know your there."  
  
" Sorry Madam I think you have feelings for him.. I think you should give him a  
  
chance."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You heard me Madam."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I said blushing.  
  
"yes you do.I think after your Husband died you shut out all you emotions and needed  
  
someone to blame. I think you know it's not his fault and that it was meant to be. In fact I  
  
don't think you loved Kurama before you got married and never got over it. In fact I  
  
wouldn't be surprised if you knew that he suffered as much as you did. Think about what  
  
I said. You need your sleep. Goodnight Madam." He said as he headed up the stairs to the  
  
attic. I watched him go up the stairs thinking about what he said.  
  
I thought. I walked into my room and shut the door.  
  
I pulled off my black jacket and pants. Then I tossed them into the dirty clothesbasket.  
  
Then I pulled off my light blue silk shirt and threw it in the dry cleaning pile.  
  
I  
  
thought as I fell asleep.  
  
It was about Midnight when I awoke. I turned to read my clock 11:58 p.m. 


	5. The Rose Garden

CHAPTER 5: The Rose Garden  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I got up and went to my closet. I pulled out my black satin cape and pulled it on.  
  
I thought  
  
as I opened my bedroom door and walk down stairs.  
  
I opened the front door and walked out into the cool night air and shut the front door after  
  
me. I walked past the stables to my rose garden.  
  
I stood in the middle of my garden and started to glow. Just then streaks of light was  
  
released from my body to my roses. When I was done feeding my roses I laid down on  
  
the ground and looked up at the stars.  
  
"It sure is a pretty night." I said  
  
"I agree with you Suzoko." A voice said as a shadow loomed over me.  
  
"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I jumped up I turned around "Kurama I'm sorry did I wake  
  
you?"  
  
"No I was awake already. I happened to look out my window and saw you going to your  
  
rose garden so I decided to join you ..You don't mind do you?" Kurama asked  
  
"No I suppose not" I said  
  
I thought  
  
"Suzoko why do you despise my so much?"  
  
"I don't really Kurama..Hitro was right I was in love with you before I married my  
  
husband, and when he died I needed someone to blame. So I blamed you to convince  
  
myself that I'm not in love with you."  
  
"So did it work?"  
  
"I did for a while before you came back and now I realize that I'm in love with you and  
  
always will be."  
  
"Suzoko did you know how much it hurt me to see you marry my best friend because I  
  
was in love with you and still am?"  
  
"Kurama." I started to say but his lips covering mine interrupted me. I tensed up  
  
but soon relaxed in his arms.  
  
He pulled away.  
  
"You don't know how long I have been waiting to do that Suzoko."  
  
"Just shut up Kurama and kiss me again" I said looking at him. He did.  
  
" Suzoko"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you really love me?"  
  
"Maybe" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
He didn't say anything instead he lowered his head and kissed me again this time more  
  
passion then before.  
  
I pulled away.  
  
"Kurama not here and not now." Was all I said and he understood what I meant.  
  
"Fine" He said as he picked me up and carried me to the house. I saw the front door open.  
  
"Kurama"  
  
"Sorry I forgot"  
  
He carried me into the house and kicked the front door shut. Then He carried me up to my  
  
room and lied me down on my bed and then walked to my bedroom door and shut and  
  
locked it. He walked back to my bed and bent down to kiss me. I kissed him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fore warning the next chapter is going to have some very explicit contents so please read  
  
with caution. 


	6. Chapter 6: In the bedroom CAUTION: EXPL...

Caution!!!!! This chapter has explicit contents PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!  
Thank you  
Lunarose ************************************  
  
Chapter 6: In the Bedroom  
  
This chapter is dedicated to AshErsOfeD who wrote me a review that said that they wanted romance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I kissed him back. He ran his hands up my satiny blue night gown and pulled it over my  
  
head. I started to unbutton his shirt. He kissed me as he started to play with my breast. He  
  
bent his head down and started to suck on my nipple.  
  
"Kurama" I moaned as my back arched with pleasure.  
  
I finally got his shirt unbuttoned and pulled it off of him. He took off my cape and  
  
discarded it where my nightgown was. I stared to unbutton his pants. I got his pants  
  
unbuttoned. He stood up and took off his pants. He lay back down on top of me. He  
  
started to take off my underwear. I bushed his shaft with my fingernails. He took my  
  
under wear off and threw them. He rose above me and entered me. My back arched as his  
  
shaft entered me. I gasped for air.  
  
"KURAMA" I said as I dug my nails into his back.  
  
He didn't say anything instead he captured my lips with his.  
  
His strokes were slow and study. I could he was trying to restrain himself by the look on  
  
his face. I laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked me.  
  
"Nothing" I said as I kissed him.  
  
"Do you love me?" He asked me looking down.  
  
"Yes always." I said  
  
With that he released him self. It felt like I had liquid fire spreading throughout my veins.  
  
"KURAMA!" I screamed as my body collapsed under his.  
  
I kissed a sweat bead off his chest.  
  
I looked at the clock 4:00 am. Damn 4 hours I didn't feel like it.  
  
"Kurama" I said looking at him.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do how long have you loved me?"  
  
"Since I first met you."  
  
"That's good"  
  
"AndYou?"  
  
"Since I first met you.I would of married you but I was already promised to my  
  
husband." I said as I kissed him and then I rembered something. Kurama must of sensed be tense up.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked me.  
  
"What day is it?" I asked him  
  
""Its Saturday.Why?"  
  
"SUZUKI!!!" 


End file.
